


A Night Left Unattended

by Afraid_Of_Butterflies



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, close friends, dumb feelings, free write, friends house, i dont know what im doing, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afraid_Of_Butterflies/pseuds/Afraid_Of_Butterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting with my shitty dad I take a walk/ jog in the cold, October night. Finding myself at a close friends house, She invites me in and we sorta talk and blush a lot. Trying to not make ourselves any more obvious that it is, we just cuddle and watch some TV. As myself I'm not good with returning someones favor but i try my best to love her back.<br/>Well at least try and kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Left Unattended

**Author's Note:**

> I am a new writer and apologize if its hard to read or understand.  
> I am also sorry for any spelling/ grammar issues that may have happened.  
> And there's swear words too.

Looking at the street light, I wondered if I can even return back. Walking out of the trees and broken branches to find myself on the pavement of the old road. Deciding which way is correct. It's a dark blue sky with the crisp white color of the moon shining in my eyes. I though to myself, "where does she live..." As the cars passed by I try and keep my head down. Worried that one of the drivers may notice me so I also put up my hood. And because its the middle of October and cold. 

I then, after a long ass walk, stopped in front of her house. Chills wrap themselves around me. I barely get any goosebumps but this time is different. As expected, my friend came to the door, welcoming me in. She said softly " Um.. You could put your bag anywhere. " Then I said with a cracked voice saying "thank you." Jesus was my face red. I could feel my hands almost falling off from cold windy air. Finally inside. I can see Amy looking at me and my drained face. Then hugged me. I then had no idea what to do. Maybe I could just... hug her back? Nope! All of a sudden my emotionless shitty looking face turns into a shivering frown unknowingly confused how to feel. Causing me to break into tears and cry muffling myself with my sleeve. She tries to calm me down by hugging me more tightly. It helps the slightest but it's so much to me. She then guides me toward the messy couch to sit down. On top of the blankets and old pillows, maybe stitched from her grandma, she then leaves to put my bag downstairs in her room. During the time, I look around to notice they have their cheesy Halloween decorations up. Smirking a little at the scent of pumpkin spice candles lit up in the kitchen. Thinking to myself... Wondering why the hell i came here instead of anywhere else. But she's my friend. And who else would let me come over unexpectedly at 5 am.

Then I takes the blanket under my butt and pulls it up trying not to hit myself in the face, and wrap myself in it. When I notice Amy sees me, restless on the couch, I feel bad for just barging in her house this early. She then comes over to me and curls up on my thigh. I sniffle a bit. I try and comfort her the best i can. I know for a fact that I do not have a comfy body to lay on. Especially my shoulders, so boney and gross. Then after Amy turns on the television and turns down the volume enough so her dad can't hear it, she looks into my eyes. I look back at her... seeing her face turn a pinkish red. Feeling my face burn up. Fuck. I don't know what to do. She then asks what happened as she lays on my jeans and looks up at me. I don't know what to say really... Should I just keep it simple and say "Oh, ya know. Just the usual." No. that's too dumb. Come on, think better than that. Oh I know. " Just some problems with my dad. And family. And life. " She looked at me with a are-you-fucking-kidding-me kind of look. I give a sad smile looking away from her light blue eyes. 

I feel so bad. She then see's that I'm tearing up from what had happened 30 minutes ago. She touches my face. Feeling my peach fuzz on my cheek. Turning my direction towards her. I... I feel the ache in my stomach. The hot pinch feeling. The chills going up my spine into the back of my head. Why is she doing this? I... I'm so confused. Her ginger, short hair all messy. Like she just woke up. She probably did hence, who else wakes up at 5 am. She looks at me. We catch each other. Caught in each others endless sight. She and I are tripping over our thoughts. I go closer to her. She comes closer to me. We feel each others distance. My cold hands shake and I lick my lips once more before i get closer. Her troubled eyes go back and forth from my eyes. I close my eyes. Hoping she closed hers. Waiting for that split second of that moment. The touch of her soft lips, the tilt of out heads going on opposite sides. I kiss her. Getting the warm chills I've been waiting for years. It seems like everything around us is just blown away into sparks and feathers. I put my cold hands on her neck, feeling her hair. She lifts her head up and puts both her hands on my face. I for sure have no idea what I'm doing but do I really need to. All I need to remember is to just kiss her more. That craving for another kiss. It's so addicting. Then we hear a noise from the stairs.  
We have our last kiss and open our eyes. We smile at each other. I love her. I love her so much I can not even explain how much I love her. She then wants to know what made us stop. We both look at the stairs and wait for her dad to come down. I can feel that we are blushing bright red. He doesn't notice us. He just walks straight into the kitchen to get a snack. We pretend to sleep. Then when he leaves... We are at each others eyes again. Hers slowly drifting off as she smiles. She then falls asleep on my pants. I smile back, and sleep as well.


End file.
